Restrict Yourself
by LeelouSin
Summary: Noemie (OC) arrive des Etats-Unis et débarque en France avec ses parents. Elle découvre un tout autre monde où culture et différence se mélangent. Une histoire curieuse, comique où les liens d'amitié permettent de faire avancer les personnages. Une fanfiction bercée d'une Romance caricaturée et compliquée qui finit plus ou moins bien.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à **tous**/**toutes !

Je suis de retour avec bientôt 5ans d'absence sur ce site ! Et quoi de mieux pour revenir que de publier une vieille fanfiction que j'écrivais lorsque j'avais 14ans ! Oui. Vous avez bien lu. Mais quel est l'interêt dans tout ça ? Eh bien je suis tombée sur cette fanfiction, par hasard, sur un vieux disque dur externe tout poussiéreux. Et en la relisant je me suis dis que dans le scénario global elle avait du potentiel :D. Donc je m'amuse à la corriger, reconstruire des chapitres ect... Pour vous proposez quelque chose de lisible et relativement agréable à lire :). Je n'ai pas joué à Amour sucré depuis 2013... Donc récemment je me suis reconnecter avec ce vieux compte et j'ai vu qu'il y a pas mal de changement :o. Campus life m'intrigue et en fouinant un peu (avec des let's play toussa toussa...) Je me suis dis qu'il y avait moyen de moyenner un truc super cool :3 ! Je prendrai surement des libertés par rapport à l'histoire de base du jeu AS, après tout c'est une fanfiction autant pousser le truc un peu plus loin ;)

**Merci et Bonne lecture ! **

Je déposai un dernier carton dans ma chambre poussant un long soupir. Me voilà enfin arrivée dans ma nouvelle ville, en France, à Labenne. J'étais particulièrement heureuse de pouvoir vivre dans le pays natal de mon père ! Avant j'habitais aux Etats-Unis à San Francisco, je suis née dans cette même ville tout comme ma mère avant moi. Mes parents se sont aussi rencontrés là-bas, alors que mon père était en voyage d'affaire pour sa boîte française. Deux ans après il avait réussi à trouver un autre travail en entreprise près de San Francisco pour pouvoir vivre avec ma mère, puis ensuite je suis arrivée. J'ai vécu toute mon enfance dans cette merveilleuse ville mais à l'âge de mes dix-sept ans, je dus dire au revoir à tous mes amis et quittai le pays pour la France ! Durant le vol en avion, mon père ne cessa de nous parler, à ma mère et moi, de son pays. Grâce à lui je parlais couramment français et je me sentais tout à fait capable d'étudier avec les francophones, même si quelque fois j'avais des difficultés à m'exprimer. Surtout, lorsque je me sentais gênée, ce qui était assez fréquents. J'ai toujours été une fille très réservée et seule, mon petit cercle d'amis avait toute ma confiance, à l'extérieur s'était plus compliqué.

Alors que j'ouvris un carton à l'aide d'un cutter, une pensée se baladait dans ma tête : "Comment vais-je m'intégrer ?". J'étais si timide ! Que mes amis américains n'avaient eu ma sympathie car ils avaient eu le courage de m'aborder. Et si rien ne se passait comme cela dans mon nouveau lycée ? J'avais eu seulement de la chance que des personnes s'intéressent à moi, alors maintenant que tout le monde de l'établissement allait savoir qu'une nouvelle arrivait dans leur école, comment allaient-ils réagir ? On m'a souvent dit que la mentalité américaine et française était différente et cela m'angoissais tellement ! Je plongeai mon regard dans le carton que je venais d'ouvrir posant le cutter au sol. J'écartai les rabats et sortis un joli album photo confectionné par mes amis. J'esquissai un sourire nostalgique avant de me relever et de le poser sur mon nouveau bureau que mon père avait acheté à l'occasion de notre grand déménagement. Il l'avait soigneusement monté pour me faire plaisir. Il avait bien vu que derrière mon enthousiasme de venir en France, il y avait un peu de tristesse de perdre tous les moments et habitudes que j'avais aux Etats-Unis.

Après de bonnes heures à défaire mes affaires les plus importantes et à monter mes nouveaux meubles je pus enfin me coucher dans mon lit encore tout frais et neuf. Pour venir jusqu'en France, nous avions tout vendu à part les affaires portables. Cependant mon père avait tout prévu et avait précommandé tous nos meubles, pour que dès notre arrivé nous avions le nécessaire pour vivre. Il nous manquait juste le lave-vaisselle et le canapé qui devaient être livrés dans quelques jours. Pour l'instant j'avais fait la vaisselle avec ma mère et avait regardé la télé avec mes parents à même le sol avant d'aller me blottir sous les draps.

Le lendemain je fus réveillée et levée à six heures et demi. Alors que je descendais machinalement les escaliers en me frottant l'œil droit et en baillant, mon père enfila ses chaussures devant le seuil de la porte et attrapa sa pochette avant de me remarquer dans les marches. Il m'afficha alors un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? Prête pour ton premier jour ? A ce soir, je rentre pour vingt-deux heure si tout se passe bien, bonne journée, enchaîna-t-il comme il avait si l'habitude de le faire. »

Et comme toujours, je ne pus avoir le temps de répondre, c'était comme ça, chaque matin, à chaque fois que je commençais à huit heures, plus tard je ne le voyais pas. J'arrivai dans la cuisine et sortis du placard un paquet de biscuits. Je mangeai quatre à cinq sablés anglais et me servis un grand verre de jus de fruit avant d'aller à l'étage chercher des vêtements pour la journée. J'ouvris en grand ma penderie et fouillai rapidement. J'optai pour des bas résilles noirs, un short et un t-shirt de cette même couleur et une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir. J'attrapai mes vermillons vernis qui se trouvait tout en bas de la penderie et les déposai devant la porte de la salle de bain avant de repartir dans ma chambre, chercher des sous-vêtements. Une fois fraîchement préparée je sortis de la salle de bain, les chaussures à la main et descendis les escaliers. A la dernière marche je m'assis pour enfiler rapidement mes . J'attrapai mon sac qui était contre le mur dans le hall d'entrée et juste avant de partir pour le lycée je vins dans la cuisine, écrire sur un post-it "Good day mom'!" que je collai sur le frigo. Ma mère se levait toujours en dernière à huit heure moins dix, son travail commençant plus tard.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps à l'arrêt de bus qui était étrangement vide, je m'attendais à voir un peu de monde, au moins. Le car arriva et je montai directement dedans saluant poliment le chauffeur avant de prendre place quelques sièges plus loin. Assise je sortis mes écouteurs et m'isolai immédiatement dans ma musique, regardant par la vitre du bus. Quelques brouhahas se faisaient derrière moi mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, totalement confiner avec mes écouteurs. Après dix minutes d'autocar, je fus arrivée au lycée, j'enlevai d'un vif coup mes écouteurs les déposant ensuite au fond de ma poche. J'attrapai mon sac qui était à côté de moi et pris une grande inspiration avant de descendre jusqu'au grand portail du lycée.

Je levai les yeux sur le ciel encore rosé et embrumé entamant une marche timide jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je devais me rendre au bureau de la directrice pour confirmer mon inscription à l'école. Je traversai le long couloir, tête basse, tenant mon sac sur une seule épaule. Je n'eus pas de mal à trouver le bureau de la directrice qui se trouvait derrière le secrétariat. Je fus plutôt contente que personnes ne m'ait remarqué alors que je venais de parcourir l'intérieur du lycée. J'avais oublié que je possédais une faculté non-vraiment désirée ; je pouvais devenir "invisible".

« comme Bilbon le hobbit ! » disait mon père à chaque fois que je me plaignais qu'au bout d'une année mon professeur ne connaissait toujours pas mon nom et ne me voyais jamais lorsqu'il faisait l'appel. Ne jamais se faire remarquer était quelque chose de pratique comme agaçant. Il n'y avait rien de magique là-dedans, seulement j'étais beaucoup trop discrète.

La secrétaire sortit de son bureau, en étirant ses cheveux en arrière et en attrapant un porte document. Par chance elle me remarqua devant la porte du bureau de la directrice, s'approchant de moi, elle me demanda :

« Que faites-vous ici mademoiselle ?

\- J-je... je aller au bureau de la directrice pour aller... pour mon inscription de l'école ! répondis-je timidement avec quelques petites fautes de français.

\- Oh je vois vous êtes la nouvelle qui vient des Etats-Unis ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. La principale vous attendait justement, vous pouvez frapper à sa porte elle n'a encore jamais mangé personne ! m'annonça-t-elle avec un léger rire.

\- Mer-merci... »

Je fis un petit signe de tête et toquai à la porte du bureau. J'entendis un fort "entrez !" et ouvris la porte que je fermai immédiatement derrière moi. Je ne restai pas longtemps dans son bureau, je dus parler un peu avec elle, m'expliquant le règlement intérieur et toutes les démarches ennuyantes concernant mon visa français. Je sortis du sac les papiers remplis par mes parents qu'elle rangea aussitôt dans un porte-document à mon nom. Elle se leva de sa chaise m'insistant à faire de même, obéissante je me redressai.

« Bien, mademoiselle Perkins veuillez me suivre jusqu'à votre nouvelle classe, votre cour de mathématiques a commencé il y a une vingtaine de minutes déjà.

\- Ou-oui. »

Nous sortîmes de son bureau et marchâmes dans un couloir vide et résonnant. Arrivée devant ma salle de classe, la directrice frappa à la porte et entra, faisant lever les élèves qui somnolaient de si bon matin dans un cour de maths. Elle s'avança près du professeur, elle pris une forte voix :

« Bonjour, asseyez-vous. Voici une nouvelle élève qui sera dorénavant dans votre classe, mademoiselle. Finit-elle en me faisant signe de m'avancer jusqu'à elle. »

Je sortis alors de ma cachette et entrai dans la classe et vins près de la directrice, les élèves me fixaient me découvrant, certains souriant d'autres complètement endormis. La principale ainsi que le professeur me regardaient avec des yeux insistant pour que je puisse me présenter. Je compris alors leur message tournant le visage en face des étudiants qui attendaient que la sonnerie retentisse. Je déglutis vivement et mes joues prirent une légère teinte rosée.

« Bon-bonjour, je viens des U.S.A, je m'appelle Noemie Perkins, mon prénom n'est pas américain parce que...parce que...

Mon regard tournait à vive allure dans la classe et perdant tous mes moyens je ne trouvais plus mes mots français et je fus contrainte de finir en anglais.

\- 'Cause my father is french, so he gave me a french name. I-I'm sorry to finish my sentence in English. Finis-je en m'inclinant. »

Certains élèves froncèrent les sourcils en entendant la fin de ma phrase, tellement mal réveillés pour essayer de traduire. La directrice rigola légèrement quittant la salle de classe me laissant seule devant tout le monde. Le professeur vint près de moi m'indiquant, en montrant du doigt, une place vide au fond de la classe. J'acquiesçai allant directement m'installer en sortant mes affaires, suivant le cour de mathématiques jusqu'à la sonnerie. Lorsqu'elle celle-ci retentit les lycéens se levèrent de leur chaise et quittèrent rapidement la salle de classe. Je sortis dans les derniers en regardant mon carnet pour savoir quel était mon prochain cours, c'était EPS. On aurait pu me prévenir que j'avais sport le jour de mon arrivé j'aurai pris des affaires, je soupirai. J'allais rejoindre ma classe qui était avec le professeur de sport. J'arrivai alors à côté de l'enseignant.

« Excusez-moi, mais on ne m'a pas prévenu qu'il y avait cours de sport aujourd'hui... »

Le professeur chercha d'abord quelques secondes la personne qui venait de lui parler, je levai alors la main pour lui montrer que j'étais juste à côté de lui. Il était grand mais tout de même j'étais juste à ses côtés. Il baissa le regard sur moi et devina que j'étais la nouvelle il me sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave tu resteras sur le banc et tu pourras découvrir ce que nous faisons en ce moment. » me répondit-il

Je hochai la tête et attendis qu'il finisse de faire l'appel pour suivre toute la classe en direction du gymnase. Pour l'instant personnes n'avaient osés me parler, et j'étais encore beaucoup à l'écart des autres élèves. J'étais au fond du rang et isolée dans le coin des vestiaires pour fille, tant dis que celles-ci discutaient et se préparaient pour la séance de sport. Je sortis du vestiaire en dernière et traversai tout le gymnase pour rejoindre ma classe qui était dehors, sur le champ de course derrière le gymnase. Je m'installai sur le banc derrière le professeur qui faisaient ses explications habituelles. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, je fixai, avec nonchalance, mes chaussures un peu prises de poussière à cause du terrain de course. Les élèves commencèrent leurs échauffements et quelques minutes plus tard un étudiant fut viré du cours et dut s'asseoir près de moi. Il arriva et s'étala sur le banc en soufflant grossièrement. Surprise je me décalai légèrement car il s'était littéralement affalé sur le banc, prenant les trois quarts de la place avec ses jambes. Il plaça ses mains derrière son crâne pour relever le regard sur moi, il arqua un sourcil.

« C'est toi la nouvelle au fait. T'es super discrète, j'croyais que t'avais séché la cour de sport. Lança-t-il en me fixant.

\- Oui c'est moi. Je sais, sais mon truc d'être invisible.

\- T'as un sacré accent américain, même si ton français est plutôt bien.

\- Merci. C'est grâce à mon père.

\- Oh, ok. »

Il eut un moment silencieux, ne savant pas trop quoi lui répondre, je reposai mon regard au sol. Puis comme il avait l'air de s'ennuyer il reprit la conversation :

« Et sinon c'est cool les Etats-Unis ? demanda-t-il en baillant.

Je lui souris tournant mes yeux sur lui,

\- Oui ! Je n'ai jamais eu rien à dire sur ce pays, j'adore les U.S.A. J'espère que je ne serai pas dessus de France euh de LA France, pardon. Ajoutai-je en me frottant la nuque,

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour et se redressa posant ses mains entre ses jambes,

\- Ouais, ne t'attend pas à de grande chose, la France c'est beau que dans les rêves des étrangers. Sinon c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

\- Noemie, Noemie Perkins. Et toi ?

\- Castiel. T'as d'la chance d'avoir un parent qui est américain. J'aurai bien voulu aller aux States moi.

\- Vraiment ? Contente de voir un fan des U.S.A ! ajoutai-je dans un petit rire.

\- Ouais enfin, tu habitais où toi ? demanda-t-il en se grattant machinalement l'arrière de la tête.

\- En Californie à San Francisco.

\- Hum, ok t'avais le soleil de Californie plutôt cool. Ajouta-t-il en réfléchissant à autre chose, Et le punk californien tu connais ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, Sum41 par exemple ? dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil

\- Ouais pas exemple ! répondit Castiel avec un sourire en coin. »

Nous continuâmes de parler jusqu'à la fin des deux heures de sport. C'était un jeune homme plutôt cool et sarcastique. Pendant notre discussion j'avais sans le vouloir réussie à l'énerver une ou deux fois mais il me pardonna très vite. Le cour d'EPS finit, nous, nous levâmes du banc et partîmes chacun de notre côté.

Arrivée à l'heure de la récréation je m'installai contre un grand chêne qui se trouvait dans un carré d'herbe de la cour. Le sac à côté de moi je sortis un manga de celui-ci et repris ma lecture que j'avais entamé la veille. Soudain une ombre se dessina au-dessus de moi, gênée je relevai le visage vers la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi. C'était une fille, une jeune fille toute mignonne aux cheveux violets. Elle avait soigneusement tressé deux mèches près de son visage et avait fait une longue natte qui faisait le tour de sa tête. Sous ses bras elle tenait une grande pochette à dessin. Elle me fixait avec des yeux timides et ouvrit doucement la bouche :

« Excuse-moi, je peux venir à côté de toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ye-yeah...! You can. Répondis-je gentiment sourire aux lèvres.

Amusée elle s'assit près de moi et me répondit pour plaisanter :

\- Thank you. »

Elle était aussi dans ma classe, je l'avais vu toute à l'heure dans la salle de mathématiques et pendant le cours de sport. Cachée derrière mon manga je me décalai pour la laisser s'installer avec sa grande pochette à dessin, elle sortit un crayon et commença quelques croquis. Curieuse je regardais ses faits et gestes du coin de l'œil. Elle le remarqua aussitôt et me proposa alors de me pencher pour regarder si j'étais aussi curieuse. Je fermai doucement mon manga acquiesçant pour me rapprocher un peu plus de sa feuille canson gracieusement griffonnée. Je lui avouai alors que ses dessins étaient très jolis et elle me remercia d'un sourire timide. Nous fîmes connaissance pendant le reste de la récréation. Elle s'appelait Violette et elle était ravie de m'avoir rencontré ! Elle me fit plaisir lorsqu'elle m'annonça cela. Puis la récréation fut finie et nous dûmes nous diriger en salle d'Histoire-Géographie.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, je pris le bus et rentrai chez moi. Je montai directement dans ma chambre, mes parents n'étant pas encore rentrés. Je déposai mon sac devant mon lit et m'allongeai dans celui-ci. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et regardai dans mon répertoire. Il y avait encore les numéros de mes amis américains mais je me stoppai sur un nouveau numéro ; celui de Violette. J'esquissai un large sourire en envoyant un premier SMS.

**Et voilà pour cette première correction de chapitre, j'espère que ce départ de fic vous a plus, pour l'instant on pose les bases, ensuite ça sera plus intéressant ;) **

**Merci à vous ! **


End file.
